milles je t'aime
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Défi FOF. Hermione se souvient...


**06 novembre 2010**

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre d'un défi du FOF, où l'on devait inclure dans le texte une liste de mots prédéterminés. Je me désole du résultat de cette histoire, mais au vu des mots qui étaient imposés, je pense être fière du résultat que je suis parvenue à accomplir. Espérant que ça vous plaira, je vous laisse à la lecture de mon premier Sirius/Hermione…_

**Pairing : **Sirius/Hermione

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, auteure d'Harry Potter.

_Cette histoire a été relue par _

_

* * *

_

**Mille « je t'aime»**

La nuit allait bientôt tomber sur Londres et Hermione refusait, encore, de se débarrasser de son pyjama. Le froid hivernal qui s'était engouffré dans la demeure lorsque Sirius l'avait quitté, le matin même pour le travail, l'avait dissuadé de quitter la quiétude de son nid. Elle avait tenté de le retenir à ses côtés, prétextant qu'elle voulait continuer à profiter de la chaleur dont il lui avait fait profiter sous sa forme de chien, toute la nuit durant, mais il était tout de même sortit, et ce dans un éclat de rire. Rire qui faisait grincer Hermione des dents, tant il l'utilisait souvent, ces derniers temps, pour se moquer d'elle. Restée seule dans leur appartement, elle s'était sentit perdue, une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas pris de travail; il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de s'adonner aux tâches quotidiennes ou de cuisiner. Son regard s'était alors posé sur le livre qu'elle avait abandonné, la veille au soir, dans un coin du salon.

Profitant de cette journée de calme qui s'annonçait, Hermione s'était emmitouflée dans une vieille couverture qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement et s'était installée sur le tapis, son coin préféré, devant la cheminée. Elle avait tourné la page une bonne dizaine de fois lorsque son bras s'étira vers la table basse pour se saisir de sa tasse de lait chocolaté encore fumante. Au lieu de quoi, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans un morceau de camembert abandonné là, la veille. Elle poussa un juron, essuyant sa main poisseuse sur sa couverture. Elle se souvenait très bien des évènements l'ayant poussé à cet oubli. Une main posée sur son bas-ventre, se maudissant d'être aussi sotte, la Gryffondor oublia momentanément sa lecture pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs…

La cacophonie avait semblé s'éteindre à l'extérieur. On n'entendait plus japper les chiens, miauler les chats et hurler les voisins. C'était la quatrième dispute à laquelle ils avaient droit, cette semaine. Le couple qui habitait l'appartement voisin semblait loin d'être fait pour s'entendre et encore plus loin de vouloir se séparer, si l'on en croyait leurs réconciliations toutes aussi bruyantes. Chaque fois, Hermione et Sirius percevaient le bruit des objets lancés contre le mur et les éclats de verre explosés. Quand le silence fut enfin revenu, Sirius soupira et appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil.

_- Encore heureux que ces deux-là n'est pas de baguettes! Je n'ose pas imaginer le carnage qui en résulterait. _

Hermione abandonna son livre et sa place au coin du feu pour ramper jusqu'à lui. Elle laissa tomber sur ses genoux sa tête douloureuse, réclamant un massage de ses tempes.

_- Je te jure, Mione. Hors de question que je passe une autre année dans cet appartement minable à endurer les deux tarés d'à-côté. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas d'argent! Je veux bien croire que tu refuses de quitter les quartiers moldus, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas envisager que tu refuses que je nous achète une maison! _

Épuisée par cette soirée bruyante, Hermione grimpa sur les genoux de son amant avec un faible sourire. Elle allait, enfin, céder à cette requête qu'il lui posait pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils se baladaient des limaces à même le sol de leur chambre.

La lionne saisit le visage de Sirius entre ses doigts et l'obligea à l'embrasser. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, désireuse d'effacer le sourire de triomphe qu'il tentait d'esquisser. Sa main libre trouva le chemin du col de sa chemise, laquelle se retrouva rapidement sur le sol. Une main se referma sur son poignet alors qu'elle jouait avec le fin duvet qui recouvrait son torse.

_- Sirius, _maugréa-t-elle, _ça fait cinq semaines… J'ai envie de toi!_

_- Mione, tu sais très bien que ce serait inapproprié et douloureux. Que tu aies choppé une leucchorée en voulant te venger de moi, ce soir-là, met un bémol à nos relations sexuelles. Tu le sais très bien. Tiens bon, mon amour, encore deux semaines et ce sera terminé. _

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et enfila sa chemise pour résister à l'attrait qu'exerçait le corps de sa compagne sur lui. Hermione se leva en grognant et fuit le salon, abandonnant derrière elle les restes de leur repas.

_- Le canapé est à toi pour la nuit!_, Lui hurla-t-elle pour couvrir l'éclat de rire qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Chemin faisant vers sa chambre, elle butta contre le bol d'eau de Pattenrond. Tout son contenu s'égoutta sur le sol, atteignant du coup les articles de Quidditch de son fiancé. Rigolant toujours, Sirius apparut derrière elle, l'empêchant de déverser sa rage en massacrant son balai. Ses bras passés autour de sa taille, il réussit à l'apaiser en jouant au polyglotte. Pour chaque baiser qu'il déposait dans son cou, il murmurait un « _je t'aime_ » dans une langue différente…

* * *

_Pour entendre Sirius vous murmurer à l'oreille quelques "je t'aime", laissez une review! _


End file.
